Sleep, Little Robin
by Corolla
Summary: Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside, Robin just woke up from a terrible nightmare. Suddenly he had the urge to run to someone. But who? Slade. // Yaoi, Sladin, Fluff, a bit OOC, drabbly-drabble. //


**A/N : This is a little Sladin drabble I made when I was bored.. Didn't have the time to re-read or edit it though. Mistakes = Sorry xD Enjoy the fluff~!**

* * *

**Sleep, Little Robin**

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. The storm raged outside of the mansion they were staying in. Robin tossed and turned in his bed, unable to wake from his haunting nightmare. Suddenly a loud thunder roared and Robin snapped his eyes open. Panting heavily and having a hard time to breath, he got up and ran out from his room, heading to bedchamber that belongs to the master of the mansion.

Slade was sitting by the fireplace, staring at the flickers and dance of the fire. He had taken off his mask and put it on the table beside his bed. The man played with the fabric of his robe, still not taking his eyes off the burning wood. He heard a rather desperate knock and sighed. "Come in, Robin." The big oak door opened and Robin, in nothing more than his white pajamas, stood on the doorway. The poor boy's face extremely pale and fear showed in his baby blue eyes.

"What's the matter, boy? Why come in such hours?" Slade motioned the boy to come in and he did so, closing the door behind him. Robin said nothing and stood in front of the fireplace. He hung his head low and shivers started to take over his body. Little sobs escaped from his lips as he tried to hold most of them back. "Tell me, Robin." The older man stood up and walked towards his apprentice. Never before he has seen the boy looking so fragile, even though he knew what's happening to him.

"Nothing, just the usual nightmares." The boy managed to say between stifles and sobs. "Please, let me stay here for the night. I'll sleep on the floor. Just let me stay."

The man made his way to the bed and slid under the covers. "No." Robin stiffened and slowly made his way to the door.

"Sorry to have bothered you, Master." Pain, Robin was in much pain. He gathered all his courage to even ask his archenemy to let him stay in his room, but rejection was all he got.

"Who said you could leave?" Slade's voice was gentle, but still dangerous. The boy turned his head to the man who's lying snugly on the bed. "I didn't want you to sleep on the floor. Come, I don't want you to catch a cold." Robin smiled a bit and joined his so called archenemy on his bed.

They lied there, staring at the ceiling. No words came out from their mouths, but they just enjoyed each other's presence.

"I never thought that I'd say this but, thank you." Slade wiped the tears off of Robin's cheeks.

"Don't mention it. So now tell me what you dreamt of." Robin couldn't believe how Slade was acting. He seemed gentle… and genuinely concerned. And Robin couldn't help but to feel a little happiness within his heart.

For God knows when Slade has been laying his eyes on this particular juvenile hero. He tried to get his attention by playing this little game and the Teen Titans leader got hooked. He played the role of this villain that would mess with the boy's head, stripping all his strength and left him with nothing but his weakness, so that the hero would fall on his knees and surrender in his arms. The white haired man wanted nothing but to make Robin completely obsessed with him, just like he is obsessed with the boy. But tonight, after seeing tears decorating the baby blue eyes, he couldn't play villain. He just couldn't, not tonight.

"The team, Batman, everyone I know, they were standing in darkness. They were so far away, but they weren't calling out to me. They were… turning their backs on me." The older man snuggled closer and stroked the dark hair. "So I ran towards them. I tried to reach out my hands and called out to them but they kept going farther away. Then they disappear…" Slade shushed the boy even though no trace of tears could be found on his eyes. But deep down Slade knew that he was scared. "But then you appeared." Robin's eyes met with Slade's.

"Me?" Robin nodded.

"Yeah, you. I didn't know why you appeared, but you're the one who saved me. You held me, just like this. That's why I came to you. I just had the feeling that you can comfort me." Slade said nothing but kept stroking the boy's hair. "Ah, sorry to have said that, it must be disturbing." Robin tried to pull away but Slade just held him tighter.

"It's okay. Even I don't have to be bad all the time, my little bird. I'm glad you came to me."

What's this feeling? They both thought. They were calm; they felt warmth enveloping them, peace all over their minds and hearts. So what was it?

"Slade?" The man planted a kiss on Robin's forehead.

"Hmm?" Robin blushed and unexpectedly nuzzled Slade's warm chest.

"I think… uh, you know… Why don't we-" Robin had to stop in the middle of his unfinished sentence because of the soft lips pressed against his. It felt warm and comforting; there was no force in it at all. All he could feel was warmth and sweetness. When Slade pulled away he could feel his lips tingle and as if there were butterflies in his stomach.

"Let's try to mend all this disaster. Start fresh, perhaps? We could try having another kind of relationship, other than this rivalry." Robin loved the smile Slade flashed at him, and he wanted to see that more in the future.

"Sure, Slade. I'd love to." All his fear melted and he couldn't help but grin, thinking about how they will be in the future.

Seeing the boy grin, Slade was relieved. He didn't want to see his little bird in such a bad condition. Maybe he liked the boy after all. Everything he said was genuine, straight from his heart. Maybe, just maybe he could give this a shot.

"Slade… Just where is this all going? What are you planning?" Uncertainty tainted his words. It's not unexpected for the boy to be too aware of Slade's offer; they were archenemies some moments ago. Slade didn't know what to answer; he didn't know what he was doing anyway.

"I don't know." He closed his eyes and gave another kiss to Robin's lips. "Just sleep, my little Robin. Sleep and we'll figure this out later, somehow." Robin managed to give a small nod and for the first time ever since he got into the mansion, he found deep peace in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N : Short drabble indeedy~ A bit OOC, but I like how Slade is being sweet. Thanks for reading though xD Hope you like it!**


End file.
